Sejarah Hidup Kenshin Uesegi
by iqbalboyz
Summary: Kita intip yuk sejarah kehidupan Uesegi Kenshin...
1. Penguasa Echigo

**Penguasa Echigo**

Istana Kasugayama

Lahir tanggal 21 Januari tahun ke-3 era Kyōroku (1530) di Istana Kasugayama dari ayah bernama Nagao Tamekage yang menjabat shugodai provinsi Echigo. Setelah sang ayah wafat karena sakit di tahun 1536 dan jabatan _katoku_ (kepala keluarga) diteruskan oleh kakak Kenshin yang bernama Nagao Harukage, Kenshin terpaksa mondok di kuil Risenji untuk belajar agama Buddha di bawah bimbingan pendeta Tenshitsu Kōiku.

Di sekitar tahun 1543 setelah diresmikan menjadi orang dewasa, Kenshin menyebut dirinya sebagai **Nagao Kagetora** dan menjadi penguasa Istana Tochio. Sementara itu, perang saudara terjadi di Echigo akibat kontroversi pengangkatan anak dari Date Tanemune oleh pejabat shugo yang bernama Uesugi Sadazane. Nagao Kagetora yang baru saja diresmikan sebagai orang dewasa terpaksa tampil untuk pertama kali dalam pertempuran karena sang kakak (Nagao Harukage) sakit-sakitan dan tidak dapat menumpas pemberontakan yang didalangi kalangan bangsawan di Echigo.

Pada tahun 1564, penguasa Istana Kurotaki yang bernama Kuroda Hidetada memimpin pemberontakan melawan klan Nagao. Kagetora menerima perintah dari Uesugi Sadazane untuk memimpin pasukan sebagai pengganti sang kakak Nagao Harukage. Pasukan Nagao yang dipimpin oleh Kagetora akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Kuroda.

Pada tahun 1548 berkat jasa Uesugi Sadazane sebagai penengah, Nagao Harukage mengundurkan diri setelah menyerahkan jabatan kepala keluarga (_katoku_) kepada Nagao Kagetora yang saat itu berusia 19 tahun. Kagetora kemudian memasuki Istana Kasugayama dan menjabat shugodai provinsi Echigo. Dua tahun kemudian di tahun 1550, Sadazane wafat dengan tidak dikaruniai keturunan sehingga Kagetora berhasil menjadi penguasa provinsi Echigo.


	2. Pewaris Nama Uesegi

**Pewaris nama keluarga Uesugi**

Pada tahun 1550, Nagao Masakage mengajak para pengikutnya melakukan pemberontakan karena tidak puas Nagao Kagetora berhasil menjabat kepala keluarga klan Nagao. Pemberontakan ini bisa diredakan Kagetora di tahun berikutnya. Sementara itu, Uesugi Norimasa pejabat _Kantō kanrei_ (penguasa wilayah Kanto) yang berkedudukan di Kōzuke (Istana Hirai) diserang klan Gohōjō dari Odawara. Norimasa meminta pertolongan pasukan Kagetora untuk menghadapi pasukan klan Gohōjō. Kagetora langsung menanggapi permintaan bantuan Norimasa karena klan Hōjō memang selalu mengincar Echigo. Keberadaan Kōzuke juga penting sebagai wilayah penyangga bagi Echigo. Pasukan Kagetora berhasil menaklukkan pasukan Hōjō dan Norimasa kemudian bisa kembali ke Istana Hirai.

Pada tahun 1553, Kagetora bertugas ke Kyoto untuk Kaisar Gonara dan Ashikaga Yoshiteru yang merupakan shogun ke-13 dari Keshogunan Muromachi. Pada tahun yang sama, Murakami Yoshikiyo dan pengikutnya dari provinsi Shinano diserang oleh Takeda Harunobu (Takeda Shingen) dari provinsi Kai. Provinsi Shinano berhasil direbut oleh pasukan Takeda, sehingga Murakami Yoshikiyo dan pengikutnya datang meminta pertolongan Kagetora untuk merebut kembali Shinano. Kagetora menanggapi permintaan bantuan Yoshikiyo dan pasukan Uesugi dikerahkan untuk menghadapi pasukan Takeda. Pasukan Uesugi berhadap-hadapan dengan pasukan Takeda di tempat yang bernama Kawanakajima (sekarang berada di sebelah selatan luar kota Nagano, Prefektur Nagano). Pertempuran yang pertama kali antara pasukan Uesugi dan pasukan Takeda terjadi Kawanakajima pada tahun 1553. Pertempuran antara pasukan Takeda dengan pasukan Uesugi terkenal sebagai Pertempuran Kawanakajima yang pecah secara berulang-ulang hingga 5 kali di tahun 1553, 1555, 1557, 1561 dan 1564.

Pada tahun 1554, pengikut Kagetora bernama Kitajō Takahiro memimpin pemberontakan bekerja sama dengan Takeda Shingen. Kagetora turun sebagai pemimpin pasukan dan berhasil menumpas pemberontakan di tahun 1555. Pada tahun yang sama juga pecah Pertempuran Kawanakajima tahap kedua tanpa ada pihak yang kalah atau menang. Perdamaian bisa dicapai berkat jasa Imagawa Yoshimoto dari provinsi Suruga sebagai penengah dan pasukan kedua belah pihak ditarik mundur.

Pada tahun 1556, Kagetora secara tiba-tiba menyatakan niatnya untuk menjadi biksu di Gunung Hiei, melepas jabatan _katoku_ dan mengundurkan diri sebagai penguasa Echigo. Kagetora sudah lelah secara fisik dan mental berperang menghadapi Takeda Shingen serta mengatasi pemberontakan yang dipimpin oleh pengikutnya sendiri Nagao Masakage, Kitajō Takahiro, dan Ōkuma Tomohide. Kagetora akhirnya membatalkan niat untuk menjadi biksu setelah berhasil dibujuk oleh pendeta Tenshitsu Kōiku dan Nagao Masakage.

Pada tahun 1559, Kagetora kembali bertugas di Kyoto untuk Ōgimachi dan shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru. Kagetora menerima jabatan setingkat Kanrei dari shogun Yoshiteru. Pada tahun 1561, Kagetora memimpin pasukan berjumlah 10.000 prajurit untuk membantu pejabat _Kantō Kanrei_ Uesugi Narimasa karena Istana Odawara lagi-lagi berhasil direbut oleh pasukan Hōjō Ieyasu. Pasukan Uesugi ternyata tidak juga berhasil untuk merebut kembali Istana Odawara. Setelah bertempur selama 1 bulan, pasukan yang dipimpin Kagetora terpaksa mundur ke Kamakura. Atas permintaan Uesugi Norimasa, Kagetora yang saat itu sedang berada di kuil Tsurugaoka Hachimangū (Kamakura) menerima jabatan _katoku_ atas klan Yamauchi Uesugi dan mewarisi jabatan _Kantō Kanrei._ Sejak saat itu, Uesugi Kagetora dikenal dengan nama **Uesugi Masatora.**

Klan Nagao yang berasal dari keturunan klan Taira merupakan pengikut (_kashin_) dari klan Uesugi yang berasal dari keturunan klan Fujiwara. Ada pendapat yang mengatakan Nagao Kagetora yang berasal dari garis keturunan _kashin_ dapat mewarisi nama keluarga Uesugi karena klan Nagao dan klan Uesugi masih terpaut hubungan darah. Penawaran anak angkat dari klan Satake ditolak oleh Norimasa, karena anak angkat dari klan Nagao lebih diharapkan oleh klan Uesugi. Dari garis keturunan pihak ayah Nagao Kagetora, klan Nagao masih mempunyai hubungan darah dengan klan Uesugi karena anak laki-laki klan Uesugi juga pernah menjadi anak angkat di klan Nagao.


	3. Akhir Hayat

**Akhir hayat**

Pada tahun 1571, persekutuan antara klan Uesugi dan klan Gohōjō bubar dengan wafatnya Hōjō Ujiyasu. Pada tahun 1572, Uesugi Kenshin menjalin persekutuan dengan Oda Nobunaga untuk menekan Takeda Shingen. Pada saat yang hampir bersamaan, Kenshin juga harus berhadapan dengan kekuatan pemberontak Ikko Ikki di Etchū.

Takeda Shingen tutup usia karena sakit di tahun 1573. Dengan hilangnya ancaman dari klan Takeda, Kenshin dengan mudah dapat menguasai provinsi Etchū dan bergerak maju menyerang provinsi Kaga.

Pada tahun 1574, Kenshin memimpin pasukan ke Kantō untuk bertempur melawan Hōjō Ujimasa. Pada saat itu, Kenshin juga perlu menghadapi kekuatan Oda Nobunaga yang semakin kuat dan telah menjadi ancaman. Pada tahun 1576, Kenshin membuat perjanjian perdamaian dengan pendeta Kennyo dari kuil Honganji sehingga perjanjian perdamaian dengan Nobunaga menjadi batal. Kenshin berhasil menjadi kekuatan anti Nobunaga yang harus diperhitungkan setelah bersekutu dengan kuil Honganji.

Kenshin dapat menguasai provinsi Noto setelah hancurnya Klan Hatakeyama di tahun 1577. Pada tahun yang sama, pasukan Uesugi dengan mudah berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Oda yang dipimpin Shibata Katsuie dalam Pertempuran Tetorigawa.

Pada tanggal 13 Maret 1578, Uesugi Kenshin meninggal karena sakit. Pada waktu itu Uesugi Kenshin masih berusia 49 tahun.

Sebelum wafat, Uesugi Kenshin sedang mempersiapkan ekspedisi panjang untuk menaklukkan wilayah yang dikuasai Nobunaga, dengan tujuan akhir Kyoto sekaligus menghabisi Oda Nobunaga. Ada juga pendapat yang mengatakan Kenshin sedang bersiap-siap melakukan penyerangan atas Kanto. Setelah wafatnya Takeda Shingen dan Uesugi Kenshin, Oda Nobunaga kehilangan musuh yang patut diperhitungkan sekaligus merupakan kemunduran besar kekuatan anti Nobunaga.


	4. Kepribadian

**Kepribadian**

Uesugi Kenshin terkenal sangat berwibawa dan disenangi oleh pengikut klan Nagao dan kalangan bangsawan. Kenshin sangat memuja dewa perang Bishamonten, sampai-sampai pasukan Kenshin mengibarkan bendera perang bertuliskan **毘** (Bi**?**) yang merupakan aksara Kanji untuk Bishamonten.

Kenshin juga terkenal cerdas dalam soal taktik berperang dan pandai berdiplomasi dengan musuh sehingga selama hidupnya hampir selalu menang dalam pertempuran. Kenshin sekalipun tidak pernah kalah dalam berbagai pertempuran melawan Takeda Shingen dan Hōjō Ujiyasu yang merupakan musuh besarnya.

Pada usia 27 tahun, Kenshin sempat membuat gempar para pengikutnya atas keputusannya untuk menjadi biksu. Kelelahan fisik dan mental menghadapi para pengikutnya yang terus bertikai mungkin menjadi alasan Kenshin ingin meninggalkan kehidupan duniawi. Pendapat lain mengatakan semua ini cuma sandiwara Kenshin agar pengikutnya berhenti bertikai. Kelompok pengikutnya sampai mengeluarkan surat sumpah berisi janji setia karena kuatir terjadi huru-hara akibat mundurnya Kenshin.

Di masa kecilnya, Kenshin merupakan penganut agama Buddha aliran Sōtō hingga belajar Zen di kuil Risenji. Sewaktu bertugas di Kyoto, Kenshin belajar Zen di kuil Daitokuji beraliran Rinzai di bawah bimbingan biksu Tetsushū Sōkyū dan menerima nama Sōshin. Di akhir hayatnya, Kenshin menganut aliran Shingon. Kenshin menerima upacara Denpōkanjō dan mendapat gelar Ajari Gondaisōzu dari biksu Shōin di kuil Kongōbuji yang terletak di Gunung Kōya.

Ada pendapat yang mengatakan Kenshin pandai berperang tapi tidak cukup pandai dalam mengurus pemerintahan dalam negeri. Pendapat ini dibantah sejarawan yang menunjuk pada administrasi distribusi barang di provinsi Echigo yang begitu rapi sehingga pemerintah bisa menangguk keuntungan yang besar. Ketika Kenshin wafat, Istana Kasugayama dipenuhi perbekalan militer sebanyak 27140 ryō. Pengeluaran militer pasukan Uesugi sebagian besar berasal dari perdagangan.

Kisah kepahlawanan Uesugi Kenshin yang ditulis oleh sejarawan Rai Sanyō di zaman Edo memuji Kenshin yang pernah mengirimkan garam ke wilayah musuh besarnya yang sedang mengalami kelangkaan garam. Pendapat lain mengatakan, perdagangan garam dengan provinsi Kai yang merupakan wilayah Takeda Shingen memang tidak dilarang karena hasil penjualan bisa digunakan untuk pengeluaran militer. Perdagangan dengan wilayah musuh memang sempat membuat bingung samurai lokal di Echigo.

Sisi lain Uesugi Kenshin adalah sifatnya yang cepat marah. Di upacara pelantikannya sebagai _Kantō Kanrei_ di tahun 1561, Kenshin marah atas kelakuan Narita Nagayasu penguasa Istana Oshi yang dianggap tidak sopan. Kenshin menganggap Nagayasu tidak tahu sopan santun karena hanya bersalam dengan menganggukkan badan dari atas kuda, sedangkan para _bushi_ yang lain turun dari kuda untuk berlutut. Kenshin sampai memukul muka Narita Nagayasu dengan kipas lipat, sehingga Nagayasu yang merasa dipermalukan di depan para _bushi_ langsung memimpin pasukannya kembali ke istana. Narita Nagayasu sebenarnya tidak melanggar kesopanan dan boleh-boleh saja memberi salam dari atas kuda. Nagayasu berasal dari keluarga terhormat yang merupakan keturunan dari klan Fujiwara. Anggota klan Narita bahkan boleh memberi salam dari atas kuda terhadap Minamoto no Yoshiie yang dianggap nenek moyang para samurai. Uesugi Kenshin justru yang tidak mengetahui tentang kebiasaan ini, sehingga para _bushi_ daerah Kanto langsung merasa tidak suka terhadap Kenshin. Peristiwa ini nantinya menjadi masalah sewaktu Kenshin berusaha memperluas pengaruhnya di daerah Kanto.

Kenshin sedang makan sewaktu pengikutnya datang memberitakan kematian musuh besar Takeda Shingen. Kenshin begitu terkejut hingga sumpit yang sedang dipegangnya jatuh dan berkata sambil menangis tersedu-sedu "Laki-laki hebat telah meninggal (tiada akan ada gantinya)." Para pengikutnya menganjurkan Kenshin agar mengambil kesempatan wafatnya Shingen untuk menyerbu ke wilayah Takeda, tapi langsung ditolak Kenshin yang berpendapat perbuatan seperti itu kekanak-kanakan.

Kenshin selama hidupnya tidak pernah menikah, tapi memiliki 2 orang anak yang merupakan anak angkat: Uesugi Kagekatsu dan Uesugi Kagetora. Ada pendapat yang mengatakan Kenshin sewaktu muda pernah jatuh cinta kepada putri salah seorang musuhnya tapi ditentang habis-habisan oleh para pengikutnya. Kekasihnya lalu menjadi bikuni dan akhirnya bunuh diri sehingga Kenshin tidak pernah menikah. Ada pendapat yang mengatakan Uesugi Kenshin menderita kelainan interseksualitas (berkelamin ganda).

Penyebab kematian Kenshin merupakan teka-teki yang belum terpecahkan. Pendarahan dalam otak (_Cerebral hemorrhage_) akibat kebiasaannya menenggak minuman keras merupakan teori yang umum diterima oleh sejarawan. Sumber lain mengatakan Kenshin dibunuh ninja yang dikirim oleh Oda Nobunaga. Sumber lain mengatakan Kenshin meninggal akibat penyakit kandungan.

Puisi kematian Kenshin berbunyi "_gokuraku mo, jigoku mo saki wa, ariake no, tsuki no kokoro ni, kakaru kumo nashi_" (「極楽も 地獄も先は 有明の 月の心に 懸かる雲なし」**?**, Di surga, juga di neraka sana, di saat dini hari, di dalam hati sang bulan, tiada diliputi awan) dan "_yonjūkyū-nen, issui yume, ichigo eiga, ippai sake_" (「四十九年 一睡夢 一期栄華 一盃酒」**?**, Empat puluh sembilan tahun, bagai mimpi dalam tidur, kejayaan yang sekejap, secangkir sake).


	5. Pasca Kematian Kenshin

**Pasca kematian Kenshin**

Setelah wafatnya Kenshin, terjadi perang saudara yang memperebutkan kedudukan pewaris kekuasaan. Kenshin mempunyai dua putra angkat, Uesugi Kagekatsu (anak dari kakak perempuannya yang bernama Sentōin dan Nagao Masakage) dan Uesugi Kagetora (anak dari Hōjō Ujiyasu). Pada tahun 1579 terjadi Perang Otate yang berakhir dengan tewasnya Uesugi Kagetora. Pengikut klan Uesugi yang bernama Shibata Shigeie memutuskan untuk berdiri sendiri, sehingga pasukan Oda yang dipimpin oleh Shibata Katsuie berhasil merebut provinsi Noto, Kaga hingga berhasil masuk ke dalam provinsi Etchū.

Pada akhirnya, kekuatan militer luar biasa yang dibangun oleh Kenshin habis tidak bersisa akibat perang saudara dan klan Uesugi pun mengalami kemunduran besar. Berkat usaha keras Naoe Kanetsugu dan Uesugi Kagekatsu berhasil membangun kembali kekuatan klan Uesugi dengan penerimaan 1.200.000 koku. Akibat berpihak pada kubu Pasukan Barat dalam Pertempuran Sekigahara, wilayah kekuasaan klan Uesugi ditukar dengan wilayah _han_ Yonezawa yang hanya bernilai 300.000 koku dan terus berada di bawah kekuasaan klan Uesugi hingga Restorasi Meiji.

Pada zaman Edo, anak cucu Uesugi Kagekatsu yang menjadi penguasa Yonezawa terus mengagungkan jasa Uesugi Kenshin sebagai pendiri Yonezawa. Setelah Restorasi Meiji, di Istana Yonezawa dibangun kuil untuk Uesugi Kenshin yang diberi nama Uesugi Jinja. Kenshin secara anumerta menerima gelar _Jūni-i_ (setingkat di bawah perdana menteri).


	6. Makam

**Lokasi makam**

Jenazah Kenshin dimakamkan di dalam lingkungan Istana Yonezawa, tapi kemudian dipindahkan ke makam keluarga Uesugi (Uesugike Byōsho) bersama-sama dengan makam penguasa _han_ Yonezawa dari generasi ke generasi. Makam Kenshin juga ada di Gunung Kasuga kuil Risenji (Prefektur Niigata, kota Jōetsu) dan Gunung Kōya. Pada tahun 1872, anak cucu Kenshin membangun Uesugi Jinja di kawasan Honmaru bekas reruntuhan Istana Yonezawa.


End file.
